


Support Needed

by darkinsanity13



Series: Breathing Underwater [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Gen, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Trans Lance (Voltron), Trans Male Character, Trans Male Lance (Voltron), hinted Keith/Lance if you squint, references to past transphobia, talk of unsafe binding practices, talking about breasts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-09 22:19:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8915158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkinsanity13/pseuds/darkinsanity13
Summary: Lance needs to get something off his chest. So of course he goes to his buddy Pidge.





	

**Author's Note:**

> One of these days I will win the battle against puns and wordplay in my titles or summaries. Today is not that day.
> 
> I'm back again with trans boy Lance, because apparently I can't get enough of him. This story takes place in the same verse (is it a verse? I guess it counts as a verse) as Warm Hands, though a couple months earlier. Timeline-wise, I'd say this fic happens around a month after Shiro crash-landed on Earth, with Warm Hands taking place about three months into the team's space adventure. I think I'll make this a series of oneshots because I rather like writing for this verse and I've got a few more ideas for it. That being said, you don't have to read Warm Hands before this one to understand what's going on, or vice versa.
> 
> Footnotes at the end of the work to, once again, explain some of my thought processes and headcanons.

“Pidge, boobs are terrible.”

Pidge reluctantly looked up from her laptop to level the interruption with a flat stare. Across her worktable Lance had his torso and arms spread out as much as possible, a petulant pout on his face, which did not bode well for her. She knew from experience at the Garrison that ignoring Lance was often an exercise in futility, a trait she suspected initially developed as a survival tactic whilst growing up in a large family but became wholly embraced as part of his personality. If Lance really wanted you to listen to him, he would not leave you alone until you either gave in or got nasty (and that had its own set of consequences that Pidge did not want to remember). And unfortunately for her, Lance had been choosing to hit her up for his dose of socialization a lot lately.

She almost wondered what she had done to deserve his presence when there were five other people in the castle to go annoy, but she knew exactly why he was becoming frequent company for her. After the team met up again after being separated by the Wormhole Incident, Lance had pulled her aside and told her - in a very rambly and Lance-like fashion that ended with her getting annoyed and snapping at him to get to the point - he was trans male.

At the time, this admission had surprised her, but when she later thought about it, the clues were there. She had heard from Matt about the family of a transgender recruit kicking up a fuss about discrimination, effectively getting gender neutral washrooms and showers set up and having several policies changed that later ended up working in Katie’s favour when she enrolled in the Garrison as Pidge. It certainly explained why instructors like Iverson seemed to be especially harsh and cruel towards Lance in a way that seemed disproportionate to his simulator results and attitude; she knew that the tongue-lashing their team got for failing the simulator the day Shiro crash-landed was hardly the first or the most vicious one Lance had been given, and as cocky and reckless as he was, Lance didn’t deserve that kind of put-down.

She had asked him if anyone else knew, and when he answered that Hunk was the only other person besides her (though he suspected that Allura and Coran may have some inkling thanks to his stint in the cryopod) she then wondered why he chose her to come out to. Lance replied that while their situations were vastly different (after all, Pidge had only been _pretending_ to be male, while Lance _was_ male just one with some anatomy society generally didn’t perceive as being such), he figured they could relate to each other somewhat. Pidge couldn’t argue with that sort of reasoning, and promised Lance that her ear was always open if he needed someone to talk to. **(1)**

But as honoured as she was that Lance decided to put such trust in her, it was conversations like these that made her reconsider that promise.

“Pidge, boobs are terrible,” Lance repeated when Pidge didn’t answer.

“I heard you the first time, Lance,” Pidge quipped, utterly done. “I thought you liked breasts.” Lord knew he certainly loved to chase after and moon over most anything that happened to have some resemblance of them.

Lance pouted more, though his eyebrows furrowed into a frown. “I do, just not on me!” he retorted, sliding his arms in to cross in front of him, obscuring the lower half of his face. A beat later, he seemed to reconsider his words. “Well, as part of me. I don’t mind them on me so much if they belong to someone el-”

Pidge quickly cut him off before he could continue on his TMI tirade. “ **Okay** , I get the idea, please stop there.”

Lance mercifully stopped, somehow looking both put-out and highly amused. Pidge glared at him wearily. Seriously, what did she do in a past life to deserve these moments? She honestly felt sorry for Hunk if he had been enduring these sorts of conversations with Lance for so many years. No wonder Lance needed someone new to talk to, Hunk was probably long overdue for a break.

“What is your point, Lance?” she asked, lifting her glasses to rub at the bridge of her nose. “Why is it you're here to complain about the glands we so unfortunately happen to both have _this_ time?”

Because of course this wasn’t the first time Lance had gone to her to bemoan about the parts he’d been born with, among many other things she could have gone without knowing about anyone (honestly she barely cared about her own body beyond making sure it kept working, she didn’t need to think about anyone else’s, and that went double for anything involving sex or romance). **(2)**

“Hmph, I’ll have you know that while most everything I say is important, I have a concern that pertains to both of us,” huffed Lance, sitting up and lounging back in his chair.

“Related to breasts?” Pidge deadpanned.

Lance nodded sagely in response. Sighing in defeat, Pidge gestured for him to speak, but briefly wondered if anyone would blame her if whatever he ended up saying caused her to “accidentally” throw the Altean equivalent of a screwdriver at his head. Probably not entirely, though she’d likely get a lecture from Shiro anyway about purposely causing harm to teammates no matter how frustrating they were. So far Lance hadn’t gotten on her nerves enough to make the possibility of getting a lecture worth it.

Grinning at his minor victory, Lance sat up. “So, since we all got back from that whole wormhole fiasco, training’s been getting more intense-”

“Well duh, Shiro, Allura and Coran all said that we desperately needed it to avoid the events that led up to that from happening again, and we all unanimously agreed on that point. Keith especially.”

“Shut your sass mouth for five minutes so I can explain.”

Pidge snorted at the thought he’d actually only be five minutes considering how much Lance loved to talk, but otherwise kept quiet.

“Right, so training’s been getting tougher. We both wear binders, right?” He waited for Pidge to nod before continuing, ignoring the skeptical look on her face. “So now that we’re getting more of a workout, you’ve probably noticed your stamina isn't getting much better because you keep getting winded after about five or ten minutes.”

Furrowing her brow, Pidge crossed her arms and cocked her head. “Well yeah, but I’ve never been that much of an athletic person so I can’t say I’m surprised. What do our binders have to do with it?”

Lance paused to stare at her, expression disbelieving. When he said nothing for a full minute, Pidge couldn’t help but fidget.

“What?”

“You...honestly don’t know what I’m talking about?”

“Evidently not, so stop beating around the bush and explain already,” she snapped.

“Pidge,” Lance sighed, putting his face in one of his hands. “Binders _bind_. Constrict. Maybe you haven’t noticed before because whatever you’ve got under there hasn’t gotten that big yet - and before you bite my head off I don’t want to know if I’m wrong on that, I’m just throwing a guess out there because you’re still young! - so there’s not as much to squish down, but binders aren’t meant to be worn for exercise. Like, at all. They compress your chest cavity in general, not just the lumps of flesh that happen to hang from it, so your lungs can’t expand as much as they should.” **(3)**

Pidge considered this information a moment; come to think of it, whenever she was finding it hard to breathe after training, taking off her binder helped immensely. She hadn’t really thought much of it, just figured that was what happens. Looking back at the team’s last few training sessions, Lance looked awfully out of breath as well, but she had figured that he was just as out of shape as she was. Then again, the piloting program in both the fighter and cargo classes had also focused heavily on physical fitness in addition to piloting skill and knowledge, so if Lance was really as lazy as she considered him to be he likely wouldn’t have been good enough to be top of the cargo class or make fighter class when Keith dropped out.

On that note though…

“So what did you do in the Garrison? If you didn’t wear a binder during drills, what did you wear?” she asked.

“Sports bras, of course.”

“Sports bras?”

Lance nodded. “Yeah; sure they don’t squash things down as well as a binder, but they do the job good enough while avoiding the pitfall of not letting you properly expand your lungs. With the right shirt people don’t even notice the difference.” He paused again then narrowed his eyes at her in a way that sort of reminded her of Matt when he suspected her of doing something he wouldn’t approve of. “You’re not sleeping with it on, are you?”

“What? No, I hate wearing anything like bras when I sleep.” Too many times she had woken up with them having shifted in her sleep (as she tossed and turned a lot) regardless of what type she wore, so it was more comfortable to sleep with just a baggy shirt and pyjama pants.

“Good, because that’s just as bad if not worse than doing exercise in one.”

“Alright then, since you’re so enlightened, why don’t you give me one of your sports bras?”

She got a flat look in response.

“Pidge, if you recall when we came out into space, the only person who brought any kind of bag was you with your Bag of Holding full of electronics. The rest of us came here with pretty much just the clothes on our backs. If I had miraculously brought any sports bras with me, I would be wearing them by now instead of risking myself by continuing to wear my binder.”

“Okay, then why don’t you just not wear it?”

The look she got this time looked more hollow than flat, and notably Lance said nothing. It took Pidge a couple seconds for her brain to catch up with her words and realize what was wrong with her question and her growing irritation quickly cooled.

“Right, sorry, stupid question. Pretend I didn’t ask that.”

“Apology accepted,” Lance hummed absently, more subdued now.

Pidge could tell that even though he seemed mellow and fine, her question wasn’t going to be easily brushed off. She made a mental note to herself to later make it up to him somehow.

“So, uh, since you’re bringing this up, I’m guessing you’ve got some sort of idea of how to work around this bind we’re in.”

It took two seconds, but Lance let out a snort at her (most definitely unintentional if he asked) pun, a smile stretching on his face again. It was a start.

“Well,” he explained. “Since Allura seems to have similar upper body anatomy to us, I figure Alteans probably have some equivalent to bras and she’s likely got a couple that are similar enough to sports bras to work. Considering how advanced the Alteans were back in the day, they probably realized proper support in all situations was important for the health and comfort of those who happen to have breasts.”

Pidge narrowed her eyes at him skeptically. “Are you suggesting we try stealing some of Allura’s bras for us to use?”

“What?!” Amusingly, Lance sat straight up with a flush on his face, waving his arms around in a ‘no’ gesture. “Of course not, she’d probably kill us! Or more specifically me! What I’m saying is that you should ask her for a couple or a way to make some, then sneak one to me!”

She almost asked “why don’t you?” but managed to filter the question this time, especially since she knew the answer. Lance wasn’t ready to be out to anyone else yet, and if he asked it would raise a lot of questions he didn’t feel comfortable fielding currently. She could respect that. Nonetheless, she couldn’t help but grimace.

“Alright, but I’m not gonna like it. Allura’s been all…” Pidge trailed off, stuck on how to describe the princess’s behaviour as of late. “Been acting like she’s trying to be my big sister or something. It’s weird.”

“Yeah? How so?” Lance asked with an amused smirk.

“Keeps offering to have some "girl talks" and stuff,” she mumbled, glancing down to stare at the table. “I mean, I get that she and I are the only females on the ship, but...I dunno, I feel like she and I don’t have as much in common as she seems to think we do.”

“Well you don’t really know that if you don’t give her the chance to get to know you and vice versa.” Lance gave a shrug.

“I guess…”

“Listen, Pidge, Pidgeon, Pidgey, Pipsqueak-”

“Call me Pipsqueak again and you will be getting some very rude awakenings in the near future.”

“Noted. Anyway, Pidge, buddy, look at it this way; there’s only seven of us in this castle and we all have different things we’re interested in. Part of what helps us be a good team is getting to know each other and understanding our different likes, dislikes and hobbies even if we don’t share them. Allura may not be a paladin that forms Voltron like we are, but she’s still part of the team. I’m sure she’d understand if you don’t want to talk about traditional girly stuff. In the very least, the two of you could probably complain to each other about us dumb guys. I mean, if you and I managed to find some sort of common ground, you and Allura can too.”

A couple ticks of thoughtful silence passed between the two of them, with Pidge still staring at the table and Lance waiting patiently. Eventually the younger paladin lifted her gaze and a small grateful smile graced her face.

“Thanks Lance. That was surprisingly insightful of you.”

“‘Scuse you, I’m plenty insightful, you just don’t appreciate what I’m saying, you little gremlin,” he retorted, but the grin on his face counteracted any offense in his tone.

“Sure, yeah, whatever you say, Lance,” she drawled playfully.

“Your cutting sarcasm aside, just as an FYI, if she offers anything like a spa day and you don’t convince her to invite me, you and I are gonna have some words.” He took a moment to exaggerate a frown, pointing at his eyes then her in a “I’m watching you” gesture.

Pidge laughed out loud this time, a short but genuine chuckle. “Yeah, sure thing, though maybe you should ease up on the flirting a little so she’s more amenable to the idea.” Lance pouted, put-out by the suggestion, to which Pidge could only roll her eyes. “You flirt obnoxiously with her, you really think she’d consider a spa day relaxing if she was constantly getting annoyed by your advances?”

“No, I guess not. I’ll try to dial back the charm a little.” He let out a groan, leaning back in his chair dramatically. “I could really use a spa day. Be pampered for a couple hours and feel refreshed and new.”

“Maybe one day.”

“Not soon enough. No one else appreciates the benefits of a good soak and a few gentle skin cleansers...Well, Hunk doesn’t mind stuff like that, but it’s not high on his priorities and I know he doesn’t really _get_ it.”

“But Lance, if everyone had your...appreciation for beauty products, you wouldn’t be the beautiful one anymore.”

“You’re mocking me, but I’m gonna ignore it. All of us on this ship are beautiful, I just happen to put a bit more effort into maintaining my good looks. Plus imagine us all saving the universe with flawless skin? We’d be paragons!”

A sly smirk worked its way onto Pidge’s face, something that didn’t escape Lance’s notice. He frowned at her suspiciously.

“Why are you grinning like that? It’s creepy.”

“All of us are beautiful, huh? That includes Keith?”

The smirk got wider when Lance flushed, expression swerving between horror, indignation and something else she couldn’t quite place while he sputtered, nearly falling out of his seat. Everything out of his mouth was garbled, half-started and mangled nonsense, and honestly his reaction was the funniest thing she’d seen in a while. Who knew?

“Blue got your tongue there? Or are you enjoying looking like a fish?”

That finally halted Lance’s stuttering, shutting his mouth with a glare that was utterly ruined by the blush still colouring his face.

“You’re a demon, you know that?”

“You say that like it’s an insult.”

“I was raised Catholic you know, it is very much an insult. If I found some holy water and splashed it on you, I bet you would burn.” **(4)**

“Too bad there’s no holy water in space to prove that theory, now answer the question.”

Lance looked about to argue, deny or evade said question, but seemed to think better of it. “Fine, yes, even with his stupid mullet and gross face, I _suppose_ Keith isn’t so bad-looking. That’s all you’re getting out of me. Happy?”

“Good enough for me,” Pidge sing-songed, deciding to turn back to her laptop.

“I don’t think I like your tone.”

“It seems there is a bit of wisdom in you somewhere.”

“ **Anyway** ,” Lance said, trying to cut off the conversation he didn’t want to put more thought into. “So you’ll talk to Allura about space sports bras, right?”

Pidge nodded, fingers flying across the keys at speeds Lance didn’t think were possible, the screen reflecting off her glasses. “Yeah, I’ll try talking to her later after I’m finished this, or after dinner. Whichever ends up coming first.”

“Great! Glad we had this talk.”

Placing his hands on the table, Lance pushed out his chair and stood, whistling as he made his way to the door. He made it halfway before stopping midstep.

“Oh! By the way, if Allura asks about resizing them to fit you, tell her that you’ll deal with it then bring them to me. My mamá pretty much drilled basic sewing skills into all us kids so I can fix them up to fit us or make them more comfortable, if need be.”

Without looking up, Pidge gave a wave of acknowledgement. “Sure thing.”

Satisfied, Lance continued on his way, deciding to seek out Hunk and try pestering him into making dinner that night. As much as he liked Coran and appreciated all that he did for the team and around the castle, there were only so many ways he could make food goo remotely interesting (not to mention his idea of an appetizing meal that wasn't food goo did not coincide with any of the humans' palates).

~~~

“Lance!”

A couple days later, Lance paused in the middle of the hallway upon hearing his name called, turning to see Pidge jogging towards him.

“Hey Pidgarino, what up?”

As she stopped beside him, she gave him a glare. “First off, cut it out with the dumb nicknames.”

“No promises.”

“Of course,” she grunted, but carried on. “Secondly, here.”

She thrust something out to him, making him realize that she’d was carrying something. He blinked at it dumbly for a few ticks before the lightbulb clicked on.

“Oh! You got the goods?”

“Don’t word it like that, it makes me sound like some sort of black market dealer or something,” Pidge complained.

“Hey, I’m not judging, I don’t know what you get up to to get parts for that steadily growing army of mini robots of yours.”

“ _Anyway_ , yeah, here are the bras. It took some explaining, but Allura understood what I was talking about after a bit. Apparently she needed to figure out where her extras went and make sure they were still usable, since they have been sitting around for ten thousand years.”

Lance took the objects in question with a bit of awe and wonder, eyes almost sparkling as a grin lit up his face. Pidge could only raise an eyebrow, slightly amused.

“You’re not going to start sniffing them, are you?”

It was his turn to glare this time, cheeks pinking slightly. “Of course not, what do you take me for, some kind of pervert?”

“You sure you want me to answer that?”

“You wound me deeply, Pidge. To think I thought we were friends.”

“We are friends, it’s why I insult you so much.”

“You’re a terrible friend then.”

Pidge merely hummed in acknowledgement, continuing on. “So you said with the right shirt no one will notice the difference, but won’t the shirt you have be a problem? It’s not exactly super baggy like mine.”

“It shouldn’t,” Lance assured, nodding his head as he turned the bra-like objects in his hands to inspect them. “I mean, we usually wear our armour for training, and while the flightsuit part is pliable and form-fitting, the actual armour part pretty much covers that area so even if there’s some lumps that wouldn’t normally be there no one’s gonna see them.”

He vaguely gestured on himself to where the upper armour ended approximately, about halfway down his torso. Pidge nodded thoughtfully in agreement.

“Makes sense. Though, I’ve always kinda wondered why the armour’s that way...Yeah it’s necessary to move and the heart’s generally more important, but you would think the Alteans would also consider protecting things like their stomach, liver and intestines also important,” she rambled. “Like maybe if they wanted to maintain maximum freedom of movement, they could have come up with some sort of armour that maintains defense while also allowing for-”

“Okay, I think I’m gonna pause you there,” Lance interrupted, holding up a hand. “Not that your tangents aren’t interesting, I just can’t keep up at all so you’re probably better off saving this rant for Hunk and you two can bounce ideas off each other. Maybe you can improve on the armour?”

Pidge frowned, a bit put-out at being interrupted, but knew Lance was right; he didn’t have the same technical sense and expertise that she and Hunk did.

“That aside, did you talk to Allura about anything else besides these, like I suggested you do?”

“Actually, yeah, I did,” she replied. “Try not to let this go to your ego, but you were right. When I explained to her I wasn’t really all that interested in chatting about "girly" things, she was more than happy to talk about the stuff I am interested in. Turns out we actually do have a decent amount of things in common. And in the end she ended up convincing me to try on some of her dresses, and it was...sort of fun.”

Grinning, Lance reached over and ruffled her hair playfully, earning a squawk in protest that he ignored. “Good on ya Pidge! Wasn’t so hard, was it? May make a social butterfly out of you yet!”

“Ugh, please no. I’d much rather stay a hermit if being a "social butterfly" means being anything like you, thank you.”

“Ouch! I think I’m gonna need some space Polysporin for that burn.” **(5)**

~~~

Keith paused in the hallway junction, watching the two of them talk with a bit of a perplexed look on his face. He couldn’t hear their discussion at all beyond just the murmur of their voices, but whatever it was had Lance smiling rather brightly, somewhat of a change from the past week or so, he noticed.

“Something up, Keith?”

Keith turned to see Hunk coming from where he was headed, head tilted curiously as he cleaned his hands with a stained rag; likely he was returning from some repairs Coran had asked for help with. Considering the question a moment, Keith shook his head.

“Not really. Just noticed that Lance has been hanging around Pidge more these days.”

Hunk glanced down the perpendicular hallway to where Keith had been staring, seeing Pidge and Lance retreating until they were out of sight, oblivious to their onlookers. He had a cautious air about him, but carefully hid it under a relaxed neutral expression so Keith wouldn’t notice. He hummed thoughtfully.

“I think Lance has come to think of her like one of his little sisters, and it sort of helps with his homesickness. Pidge doesn’t seem to mind a whole lot, and you know her; if he annoys her too much, she usually threatens to hit him with her bayard again,” he replied easily.

Keith stared at where the Blue and Green Paladins had been for a couple beats, before seeming to accept Hunk’s words. “Makes sense I guess. Hopefully he doesn’t bug her too much though; wouldn’t want him out of commission because she tazed him one too many times.”

“Don’t worry, I try to keep an eye on him. I know Lance can be a lot to handle at times.”

“That’s an understatement,” Keith answered dryly, stepping past him to continue on his way. “Let me or Shiro know if you need help with them at all.”

Hunk gave a light chuckle. “I think I can handle it; I’ve been dealing with those two since the Garrison, and Lance on his own far longer than that.”

“Offer still stands,” called Keith from over his shoulder, leaving Hunk standing at the junction.

Well that was curious. Filing the interaction away in his mind for later consulting, Hunk headed off to his next repair point.

**Author's Note:**

> Footnotes:
> 
> (1) - I’ve been a little on-the-fence about what gender Pidge is in the fics set in this verse, because while I do like the increasingly popular headcanon of Pidge being a trans girl, it doesn’t entirely work with my idea of her and Lance bonding over their shared pains (like of binding and - later on when Lance’s T dosage runs out - a certain monthly visitor), and I think having Pidge as a cis girl is also good representation, though a different kind than if she were trans or nonbinary (because females in general in these kinds of cartoons are still woefully underrepresented and I know I would've appreciated a character like Pidge growing up). That said, regardless of what I ultimately decide, I see Pidge as the type of person that doesn’t put a whole lot of thought into her gender and pretty much says “whatever” at this point, sort of like Fujioka Haruhi from Ouran High School Host Club...whose gender identity is also somewhat up for debate now that I think about it, so I’ll leave it to your own interpretation. For now, she identifies a cis girl, though that may change down the road, because after all she's still relatively young and sometimes you don't figure stuff out until later (I know I didn’t figure out my sexual orientation until I was at least 20).
> 
> (2) - I’m much more certain about Pidge being an aromantic asexual though! Being aroace myself, I’ve been happy to see so much of the fandom agree to the headcanon that Pidge is - in the very least - ace because there definitely needs to be more ace representation (and no, celibate and ace are not the same thing but they can go hand-in-hand). I do headcanon at least one other Team Voltron character as being ace (not aro though), particularly for this verse, but I won’t say which beyond that it is not Lance (who in my mind is pansexual with a preference for feminine persons).
> 
> (3) - Seriously, do not exercise while wearing a binder. If you’re in the trans community or happen to know some people in it or if you bind for any reason at all, you probably read and hear this a lot, but DON’T DO IT. Not only does it restrict your breathing but you could potentially fracture ribs and other not fun things. Also don’t sleep in a binder for similar reasons. And don’t use things like ace bandages or tape to bind because **you will regret it** (there are so many horror stories for either of those methods). I know you may not always like your body regardless of your gender identity, but it’s important you take care of it and be safe. This has been a PSA.
> 
> (4) - One day I had this thought that Lance’s family is Catholic, and now it’s just kind of part of my headcanon for him. However, in my mind his parents were not devout Catholics, only taking their children to church on holidays or special occasions, and teaching the basics of the faith to help guide their children through life. I think that Lance believes in God, Heaven, and things like that, but is pretty lax about his faith. Pretty much only does certain things (like crossing himself during particularly trying times or muttering quick prayers sometimes before bed or a meal) out of habit and doesn’t discuss it otherwise. Semi-related, he also happens to believe in ghosts and spirits, but would prefer not to have anything to do with them (heard too many scary stories from his grandparents growing up).
> 
> (5) - Minor unpaid product placement because Polysporin was a godsend for me when I was working in fast food and got burns. Like seriously once I slipped and hit my hand on the grill, so the sides of my palm, pinkie and ring fingers blistered like hell, but it healed pretty fast not a scar was left because I practically bathed the burns in Polysporin. Which was great, because the area was too big and awkward to put any sort of bandage on.
> 
> Once again, comments regarding how I've written this and portrayed anything are very much appreciated. If you think there is some aspect of this story you would consider harmful or wrong, please explain to me what I did wrong so that I may fix it and avoid doing it again in the future, because I know that while I may have the best of intentions, I am still learning the ins and outs of something I myself have no personal experience with (as I am a cis girl) and I am bound to make mistakes.


End file.
